kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider J
, translated as ''Masked Rider J, is a 1994 Japanese tokusatsu movie produced by Toei Company, loosely based on their Kamen Rider Series. It was a triple feature with & . As part of the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, J'' was shown on Toei's pay-per-view channel during September 2011. Much like its predecessor, ''Kamen Rider ZO, footage from this movie was used in the American adaptation Saban's Masked Rider, all of the monsters except for Garai were used for this adaptation. Plot After fulfilling the praying ceremony, the three oldest children of the alien Fog Mother hunt an ideal human, in order to feed that person to their newly hatched siblings. They find such a person in Kana, the young friend of environmentalist reporter Kouji Segawa as he was investigating the pollution by the lake. Protecting his young friend from the fiends as they escape them, Kouji is thrown over the cliff by the reptilian Agito as Kana is taken by the insectoid Zu. However, Kouji is resurrected by the Earth Spirits as a J-Powered Warrior, Kamen Rider J, acting on their will to fight the Fog with their emissary Berry as his guide. With Fog Mother sensing Kouji's presence, Agito attempts to finish the job in his true form, only to be killed by J. Hurrying to Kana, Kouji enters their domain and faces Zu as she assumes her true form. Facing her, J manages to mortally wound Zu as she grabs him, taking him, before they crash into the fortress which is Fog Mother. After she dies, Kouji learns of Fog's intention of feeding humanity to them as Garai completes the ritual and sends Kana to the hatching chamber while manhandling Kouji. Berry intervenes to free Kana from Fog's spell before being struck down by Garai as Kana is sent down to her death while Fog Mother begins attacking a nearby city to prepare for her children's awakening. Assuming his Rider form, J fights Garai in his true form, Cobra Man, in a heated battle. After killing Garai, J is almost digested by Fog Mother as he attempts to save Kana. However, by absorbing the life energy around him, J kills off Fog's newly born spawn as he escapes the bowels of Fog Mother and assumes Jumbo Formation. After ripping Kana out of Fog Mother, J battles the monster before killing her as she attempted to take him down with her. Escaping Fog Mother's destruction, Kouji takes Kana to a serene environment with Berry watching from a distance. Characters Kamen Riders Movie Novel-exclusive Concepts *Kamen Rider J **Kamen Rider 1994 Allies *Kana Kimura *Berry Villains Fog *Machine Beast Mothership Fog Mother *Garai *Zu *Agito Other media Manga # S.I.C. Hero Saga #ZO vs. J'' Novel # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as ) * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider J: * Garai: * Zu: * Agito (J): Songs ;Insert song *"Just One Love" **Lyrics: Akira Ōtsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: BYUE ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Akira Ōtsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: BYUE Home video releases *''J was originally released on VHS video and Laserdisc in November 1994. *''J'' was released on DVD on December 21, 2003. *On December 24th, 2015, J'' was released to Blu-ray as part of the Kamen Rider: Shin · ZO · J Blu-ray Disc BOX, compiling the three ''Kamen Rider Series films of the 1990s as well as the anime Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko. See also (Zu fight footage) (Fog Mother fight footage) (Agito fight footage) External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーJ Kamen Rider J] at Japanese Wikipedia *''Kamen Rider Fan Club - 仮面ライダー'' *Theatrical Trailer at the Toei Movie Youtube Channel (Japanese) Category:Kamen Rider J Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Showa Era Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Standalone Movies